


The Joinings

by shrimpeater



Series: The Magic of Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Joinings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpeater/pseuds/shrimpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the Wardens takes you from your lives, your homes... some Wardens who pass the joining don't have a home to return to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joinings

6 months prior to the fall of Ostagar.

 

 

Spinn Aducan.  
Dwarf and technically princess of Orzammar.  
She had found herself in squabbles with her younger brother, who pinned the death of their older brother on her. She would have readily killed her youngest brother, if it wasn't the fact that she was hauled off first to dungeons.  
Her punishment for killing her older brother was to be sent out into the deep roads. Do die at dark spawn hands... But instead she found Duncan and a small band of Gray Wardens, who readily accepted her aid.  
Now was her joining. They hadn't left Fereldan and a most of the Wardens were men. Men she could run with.  
Her joining was in the eve and she had time to relax and prepare. She was able to get her hands on some armor and a good sword and shield. She made sure she had everything with her. She was ready to send the darkspawn to the void.

The Dwarf woman was tan skinned with dark brown hair, her hair cropped short and her bangs behind her ears. Her eyes were a solid pine green color and her tattoos around her face were black.  
She wore heavy armor that practically drowned her female features.  
She was sitting in a Deneriem tavern, a few other Wardens across the way, sort of watching her. Although they didn't attempt to make a move towards her. She had a few mugs of ale and called it a night. Spinn hated being eye-balled like a prize and walked right out of the tavern, telling the keep the wardens in the back were paying her tab.  
She left to find Duncan, not particularly in the mood anymore.  
After reaching the establishment just outside of Deneriem for the Wardens, she plopped herself on a bench and huffed. She pulled her sword out and began to shine it with a rag. Threw the sword's reflection, she saw two people that Duncan had pointed out earlier. The ones who were joining as well. The three of them had been hand picked by Duncan.  
One was a tall human, dirty blonde with Brown eyes and soft tan skin. He wore a full plate of armor. The other looked to be a human male as well, but he wore black and Brown cloths and had feathers off of one pauldron. He had a staff behind him.  
A mage by the look of it. They seemed to be talking. The mage had long black hair and almost white eyes. Tattoos all over his face.  
They looked to be talking, civilized talking.

Spinn wished her brother could have done that... She wouldn't be here among humans... But it was done, past was in the past.  
The two caught sight of her and started walking over.  
Great... That's what she needed.  
"Excused me" the plated armor human spoke up, "you are Spinn Aducan, the recruit from Orzammar?" He asked. Obviously Fereldan.  
Spinn looked up, "not really an Aducan anymore" she told him, narrowing her green eyes, "what do you both want?"  
"We just wanted to talk" the Chasened spoke up, his voice had a thick accent to it, "to know who our brother's in arms will be"  
The blonde nodded, "Right! I am Alistair." The plated one began. He seemed cheerful, as if he was relieved to be a grey warden.  
"I am Bade" the mage spoke up, "it is a pleasure to meet you, lady Aducan" This boy sounded pleased too.  
Spinn stood up and held her sword out towards the black haired ones stomach. "Call me Lady again and I will kill you" she warned once and pulled back, her anger not diminishing.  
He gulped and nodded silently, realizing that she wasn't in the mood to play or be nice.  
She strapped her sword to her back and marched away. The other two left alone to figure out what was happening.

  
Spinn walked somewhere she could get air. She needed the air. Surprisingly enough, she took well to the surface. Now if only the dwellers would leave her alone.. why do they feel the need to say hello? Why do they feel the need to make friends? She huffed, friends get you nothing but death... _'Friends get you nothing but burdens'_ She reminded herself as she found a spot on one of the roofs of this small fort. Waiting for her Joining.

~-~-~-~

The night was rolling in and Duncan had found her on one of the rooftops, looking at the stars. He had three silver chalices, all filled with a black liquid. Behind him was Alistair and Bade.  
The two looked to be a tad nervous.  
Spinn walked over to Duncan after arriving. "Can we move this along please?" She asked him. A few other wardens walked in behind them and began to circle them.  
"We will begin shortly.. you three will be drinking darkspawn blood and mastering your taint" Duncan explained quickly, getting disgusted faces from the two humans.  
Spinn recalled the stories of the groups that go to fight the darkspawn in the deep roads often. They often ate and drank of Darkspawn, it was said that was the only way to survive in the deep roads. Spinn realized that she will be doing the same apparently...  
"I will have Thomas speak the words we have been saying since the first" Duncan looked over to a human man, no older than Alistair, who wore armor of an Archer.  
The man saddened as his voice came out raspy, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we remain vigilant. Join us in the duty we cannot forsworn. And should you parish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we will join you" he said to them, now looking up to the three with saddened eyes.  
"Step forward, Bade" Duncan lifted the first chalice towards the Chasened. The black haired man drank the mixture quickly and dropped the cup. He held his chest and fell to his knees. He began to groan loudly in pain and then landed face first into the stone floor, dead.  
"Maker's breath" Alistair cursed, shock taking over him.  
Spinn was also shocked, the boy just died... from a drink....  
"Alistair, step forward" Duncan grabbed a second chalice and held it out to him, "from this moment on, you are a Gray Warden."  
After drinking, Alistair looked sick and passed out on the floor with a heavy thud. Spinn thought him dead for a moment, if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest. Duncan picked up the last Chalice, "Spinn... Step forward" he held the Chalice out to her.  
Spinn narrowed her eyes and took the chalice. She downed it like she was downing ale. She finished and tossed the chalice back to Duncan.  
She then felt it hit her. The wave of heavy taint, the fighting her body was doing, the voices and ringing in her ears. Spinn heard a mumbled voice, she recognized it as a man's voice but wasn't able to registrar. She felt herself fall to the ground and her eyes shut.

~-~-~-~

She saw the horde.. the darkspawn... they were calling her.. greeting her almost.. She could feel the movement when a loud Howl that caused the horde to move. 

~-~-~-~

Spinn didn't know when she was moved or for how long she was asleep. But she knew she had woken in a cot. It was rough with hay and furs. She sat up and ruffled her hair. "Mug humping tits" she finally spoke, her head dealing with pain.  
"Oh.. you are awake" Alistair's voice rang as she lifted her hand towards his general direction.  
"Hush boy... I need to find that cart that hit me" she complained, still holding her head.  
Alistair laughed, "yes. It was the cart that was full of cheeses. Saw the whole thing" he chuckled.  
Spin finally looked over, he was laying on the cot next to her, there were other empty Cots around. They had been the only two sleeping it seemed.  
Alistair's armor had been removed, but he still wore some form of pants.  
"Wardens... Who would have ever have guessed?" Alistair told her, sort of rambling.

Spinn didn't listen as he became excited. She found her sword and shield on the floor next to her. The only thing of her armor that had been removed was the front plate to cover her chest. She lifted herself up and strapped her armor and weapons together on her and left Alistair to his ramblings.  
She found herself back on the roof top, now watching the clouds go by. She sat in silence.

  
"There you are." Duncan walked over to her, "still adjusting to an open sky?" He asked.  
Spinn grumbled, "its entrancing... How do you all not get caught up in looking at it?" She asked, now looking to Duncan.  
Duncan shot her a half smile, "we don't. We are just as entranced as you are about it. It is a field of battle yet to be claimed" he appealed to her warrior sense of nature.  
Spinn nodded and stood up, "... I know what you are doing" she watched Duncan fold his arms over his chest. "You are trying to get me to stop thinking about my exile... My death" she huffed, "and I am sure Alistair had said something about my bad attitude"  
Duncan raised a brow but didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to speak her mind.  
Spinn laughed, "you, my good Messare, are good at this" she pointed at him as he smirked to her. "Fine fine.. I will be more friendlier with these boys.. but I will not be taken lightly" she explained to him as he dropped his arms to his sides. "But if I ever see my brother again... Not even you will hold back my anger" she warned and walked towards the stairs, Duncan following her.  
"I am sure I won't need to" Duncan finally spoke as the two walked back into the fort.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I am not finished with the Diamondbacks, but I wanted to continue along the way. Don't worry no more posting of this one for a while. maybe...   
> Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
